One of the challenges facing broad commercialization of nanotube technology is the lack of a clear path for integrating carbon nanotubes (CNTs) with field effect transistors (FETs). As process geometries for FETs continue to decrease, it is becoming increasingly more difficult to manufacture FETs on a large scale to have with consistent and uniform characteristics across all FETs and even more difficult to integrate CNTs into such FETs of decreasing dimensions.